


M3 x 300

by Melidira, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beadweaving, Beadwork, Bijouterie, Crafts, Gen, Handmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Хэндмейд. Жгут из гаек и бисера.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	M3 x 300

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - гайки, Цапонлак, чешский бисер, фурнитура. Вес 106 гр.


End file.
